The goal for this application is to support a process that will assure optimal planning, and support the preparation of a Clinical Translational Science Award (CTSA) application from Howard University. We envision a Center that will support interdisciplinary units that will translate novel findings into practical applications that address the disproportionate health-related adversity of Africans American and other minority groups. The Center will train and support the career development of investigators who are committed to these goals. [unreadable] [unreadable] Plans for the Center build on Howard University's rich traditions of training minority scientists in a range of relevant disciplines, addressing health disparities with research and clinical services, and having established community relationships that have facilitated robust enrollment of minority participants in research studies The planning process involves multiple disciplines and representatives of the various schools and colleges of the University. Planning groups are designated that will address the development of the education and training components of the Center, its governance and administration, tracking and evaluation, and procedures for community engagement and dissemination. The scientific approach of the Center will be addressed in terms of prioritizing novel translational methods, resources for laboratory support and protocol development, and an infrastructure for bioinformatics. Planning groups will contribute drafts of relevant sections for a Center for Translational Science Award (CTSA) application. Their activity will be coordinated and integrated through a steering committee and the Principal Investigator and Co-Principal Investigator for the planning grant. An application for a CTSA will be submitted at the end of the planning period. We will obtain external consultation regarding models for post-graduate clinical research training and translational applications for behavioral sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]